Drabbles
by MichellePomPom
Summary: Trash for everyone! Feel free to submit your requests :) Any ship from Gravity Falls - gay or straight, underage or not - incest or dorito smut - fluff or hardcore bondage - everything you want! Choose a number and a ship and message me any further detalis
1. Chapter 1

1\. Come over here and make me

2\. Have you lost your damn mind?

3\. Please don't leave

4\. Do you... Well... I mean... I could give you a masaage?

5\. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

6\. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

7\. I almost lost you

8\. Wanna bet?

9\. Don't you ever do that again.

10\. Teach me how to play?

11\. Don't you dare throw that snowb-... DAMMIT!

12\. I think we need to talk

13\. Kiss me

14\. Hey I'm with you okay? Always.

15\. So... I found this waterfall

16\. It could be worse

17\. Looks like we'll be trapped for a while

18\. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in!

19\. The paint's supposed to go where?

20\. You need to wake up because I can't do this without you

21\. We're in the middle of a thumderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

22\. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice

23\. Just once.

24\. You're the only one I trust to do this

25\. I can't believe you talked me into this

26\. I got you a present

27\. I'm pregnant

28\. Marry me

29\. I thought you were dead

30\. Is not what you think it looks like

31\. You lied to me

32\. I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

33\. Please don't do this

34\. If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed

35\. You heard me. Take. It. Off.

36\. I wish I could hate you

37\. Wanna dance?

38\. You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extrems.

39\. Hey! I was gonna eat that!

40\. Have I entered an alternate universe? Or did you really just crack a smile for me?

41\. You did all of this for me?

42\. I swear it was an accident

43\. YOU DID WHAT?

44\. If you die I'm gonna kill you

45\. Tell me a secret

46\. Hey, have you seen the...? Oh!

47\. No one needs to know

48\. Boo.

49\. Well this is awkward.

50\. Writer's preference


	2. 1 - BillDip

1\. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Author's Note:

Request from AnimeFreakMonster:

Number:

34\. If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed.

Ship: Billdip

Several years after the Weirdmaggedon Dipper was still scarred by what happened during the time he lived in Gravity Falls. Everything that happened... He felt like it was somehow his fault too. And he couldn't forgive himself... Maybe if he found out earlier the password of McGucket's laptop, all those things wouldn't have happened.

These thoughts used to invade his mind every time he and Mabel re-visited Gravity Falls. Things didn't change that much around there. The pie shop was still there, the Mistery Shack ( regardless of what Grunkle Ford initially wanted ) the Notrhwest masion was sitting on the same hill too. It was like time stopped. All the memories were coming back to him. Nobody could remember what happened during those infamous days, except him and the rest of the Mistery Shack crew.

Dipper was looking outside the window. The bus was moving swiftly along the asphalt. The dusk was drowning the sky in multiple shades of red, yellow and blue. He let out a sigh.

‚Are you okay bro-bro?' Mabel asked.

‚Yeah... Well... It's just that... It's hard not to think about the Weirdmaggedon.'

'Are you still thinking about that? It's been 4 years now!'

‚Yeah... I just remember... People screaming everywhere, fire and the feeling that the morning will bring only more destruction...'

‚Oh Dipper...' said Mabel putting her hand on Dipper's. ‚Everything is okay now. Everyone is safe. Thanks to you. You are a hero Dipper.'

‚I guess...' mumbled Dipper looking back out of the window.

After few more minutes, the last rays of light made the „WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS" sign creep out of the forest's shadows.

‚Here we are.' Whispered Dipper.

Everything was... Exactly the same...

The scent of the trees, the unusual feeling that you get when the breeze brushes your cheeks, the moon that started to set... Everything was calling for him... This town, full of misteries and oddness... He just couldn't resist it.

As they were going through the forest path to the Mistery Shack, Dipper constantly felt like he was being watched. It is true that he was never able to get used to walking down that path at night.

Arriving at the door, they found a short note: „We are on Stan-o-War. We will be back in about 2 days. Have fun kiddos! I can't wait to see you! – Grunkle Stanley"

‚So... They are away for the time being.'

‚Yep... I guess we are on our own until tuesday bro.'

‚I guess so.'

The door creaked as Dipper stepped inside the bedroom. For some reason, Mabel wanted to go and visit Grenda and Candy so he was all alone. Might as well stay up as late as he wanted. He could write in his journal. Yes – he kept a journal of his own.

He changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and threw himself on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a bit. The moonlight was creeping inside the room through the triangle-shaped window. Ugh. Triangles. He couldn't stand them. After Weirdmaggedon, he wasn't even able to eat Doritos. Because of him... Bill Cipher. He thought about him a little. Although a criminal mind, Dipper somehow respected Bill. He didn't quite know why though.

Suddenly, he heard the door slamming open. A dark figure was standing in front of him, like staring into his soul. Two huge golden eyes were shining through the darkness. Wait – golden eyes... What?

‚B... Bill?'

‚Well well well well well well well. If it's not Pine Tree. Long time no see.'

‚What are you doing here? I thought we defeated you!'

‚There is a wonderful thing called „travelling through space and time! You should try it.'

'What do you want from me...? Haven't you played enough with our lives?'

‚I thought that you wanted a little help.'

‚With what?'

‚I see. You're in denial. I bet you always ask yourself if the Weirdmaggedon was your fault. I bet that you cannot stand yourself.'

‚It's not true.'

'I bet you're asking yourself even now if you could ever prevent it.'

‚No!'

‚It is your fault!'

‚Leave me alone!'

‚I have come to help you Pine Tree. To make you forget everything.'

‚I don't need your help!'

‚Oh well... I maybe thought that you wanted to hold the journals in your hands again...'

At those words, Dipper twitched.

‚What...?'

‚You heard me. Everything: your mind, your soul will be healed. And you'll hold your precious journal again...'

‚B... But...'

‚Come on... You know you want it...'

‚I can't.'

‚Yes you can! Come on Pine Tree! Be a hero for once in your life!'

Dipper's eyes were watery and his hands were trembling. He knew he didn't want to fall for Bill's lies but... Something inside him made his hand strech in order to finish the deal. It was like his mind and body were totally separate, and by the time Dipper realised what had happened, it was already over. Now he was not only afraid, but he dissapointed himself once more.

‚I always like to make deals with you kid.

‚Urgh... I cannot believe what I've done...' Dipper looked with sorrow at Bill.

‚ If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed.'

‚WHAT?'

Dipper was shocked. He didn't know exactly what the demon wanted, but one thing was sure: he was screwed.

At last, the demon stepped outside the shadows. But – there was something different about him... His triangle-shape was changed for a human body.

He pulled Dipper's hand and shoved his body onto the bed.

'Bill! What are you doing?'

The demon gripped both of Dipper's hands, and started licking the sides of his neck. While his tongue caressed his skin, his teeth were inflicted into the same wer areas.

Dipper didn't hate the feeling. But he didn't fully enjoy it either. But, he soon realised that that might be an oportunity to get his revenge. He knew Bill's weakness and had to exploit it as much as he could. So he slipped his hands through the demon's grip and sensually began touching his chest, slowly trancig lines down to his member.

'Mngh... Pine Tree...' said the demon while feeling his manhood get harder.

Dipper took Bill's hands and pushed him down. Now he was topping.

They slowly started taking off their clothes, touching each other with desire. Dipper was kissing Bill's neck, biting his collarbones and laying his hands on his hips.

Sooner, all their clothes were laying on the floor. Dipper took his manhood and began masaaging around Bill's entrance.

‚Ah~ Pine Tree... Mngh... Stop teasing me... Put it in...'

‚Make me. Beg for it.'

Dipper started teasing Bill more and more until he finally said:

‚Gosh Pines, ok ok – please put your Damn thing inside me already!'

Dipper began slowly entering the demon's body. It was tight and Dipper knew what he had to do to make the Bill's body hurt with pleasure. He abruptly entered, making Bill scream in pain. He then started pounding Bill faster and faster.

‚Aaah – Pine Tree... It hurts... Ahhh~' mumbled the demon.

‚Don't you think pain is funny?' hissed Dipper.

Bill put his hands around Dipper's neck, thightly gripping him. At this point, Dipper was enjoying himself so much, that wanted to go even deeper inside his partner. Grabbing him by the back, Dipper lifted Bill, making the demon groan with even more pleasure and pain. He was so deep inside of him, he could barely breathe.

Dipper was helping the demon ride his member by moving him up and down by the bottom. Their moans were mixing, making them move even faster.

‚Ahh – Bill I think I'm coming!'

‚Yes Pine Tree come! Cum inside me!'

Dipper didn't listen to the demon, and took himself out of him. He then took Bill, layed him down and then topped him. He put his member inside Bill's mouth and pushed it inside. So deep that Bill thought he would choke. At that moment, Dipper could not take it anymore and came inside Bill's mouth. Or, better said, throat.

Bill, taken by surprise, felt an overwhelming flow of pleasure rush through his body, making him cum too. Dipper, on the other hand, still cumming inside Bill's throat, put his hands on the demon's neck, as if choking him.

The demon was about to pass out when Dipper took himself out of his mouth. He inhaled deeply, and started coughing when the sperm started gliding down his throat. He spitted some cum on the side of the bed. Seeing this, Dipper gripped thightly Bill's manhood, squeezing it as hard as he could.

‚Bad demon. You should be punished.'

Bill was too exhausted to snap at the boy. He just stood there, inhaling the air as deep as he could, with tears streaming down his eyes because of the choking. Seeing this, Dipper thought „This is my time to play with him as I like. He's gonna regret messing with my family.". He lowered himself, facing the demon's twitching member. He started licking the cum from it. When he began taking Bill inside his mouth, a sudden impuse made him bite the partner's prick.

‚Okay kiddo I get it! Fine I'll make your counciousness clear!'

‚Really?'

‚Yeah yeah – it hurts too much! How can humans multiply themselves like that!?'

Dipper let out a sigh. For a moment he thought he was out of his mind. But – he somehow enjoyed it. I think you could say that he felt like a wolf in a sheep's clothing...


	3. 2 - Stancest

2\. Just us

Author's Note:

Request from BXE:

Number:

3\. Please don't leave.

14\. Hey I'm with you okay? Always.

28\. Marry me.

37\. Wanna dance?

41\. You did all of this for me?

Ship: Stancest

‚Please don't leave!' said Ford trying to stop the girl from going any further.

He tried to grasp the girl's hand, trying to talk to her more.

‚Freak.' the girl snapped and threw her punch at him.

Dripping wet and sticky, Ford tried to hold back his tears. He closed his eyes thightly, clenched his fists and felt like he wanted to dissapear forever. He knew he was a freak. But he just wanted love. He wanted to feel that sensation of holding the hand of a partner, being able to dance with that special someone and end the night with a kiss. This is what he thought the normal people do. And he wanted to feel those emotions too.

He was just standing there, near the table with punch and snacks, trying to hold back a river of tears. But the truth was, he wasn't able to. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

‚Hey Sixer are you ok?' his brother's voice echoed in his ears.

‚Stanley... I... Screwed up with Angela...' Ford mumbled.

‚What happened to your suit? It's all wet!'

‚She threw punch at me...'

'That little bitch! I'm Gonna go and talk with her!'

‚No Stanley please don't!'

‚Well she should know that if she fucks with you, she fucks with me too!'

'Please Stanley don't do that... I beg you!'

‚Urgh... Fine... But I definitely can't forgive her for doing this!'

Stanley took a paper glass and poured himself some punch. He moved it slowly to his lips, but before he could proceed drinking it, he looked once more at his brother. Then, an idea struck him. He threw his punch on his head.

‚Stanley! Why did you do that?'

‚Hey I'm with you ok? Always.'

They started giggling and hugged each other.

‚Wanna dance?' said Stanley, stretching out his arm to his brother.

‚Of course!'

Ford took his brother's hand and felt his body being pressed down on his. Not quite knowing why, he felt embarassed and imediately blushed. A new song began. They song from the band BABBA echoed throughout the entire room. Everyone was having a good time. The Pines twins were also having the time of their lives. Dancing together, they were feeling like nothing could break them apart.

The next day, Ford was sitting on the couch reading something when the door slammed open.

'Hey Stanley – how was your day?'

‚Fine! Eeeverything fine. Just. Fine. Well... I gotta go! I am soooo exhausted!' said Stanley while walking by, holding his hand so that Ford couldn't see his face.

‚Hey – aren't we gonna watch the show together? Wait...'

Ford hurried to catch his brother. They met at the entrance of their room. Stanley was laying down on his bed, facing downwards. Everything was silent and Ford thought for a second that this awkwardess will kill him. They had never had such a weird atmosphere between them before.

‚Hey! Why don't you just...'

Ford freezed when he saw Stanley's purple eye.

‚Oh my God Stanley what did you do?'

‚I just got in a little fight that's all...'

‚A „little" fight? What are you talking about? You have dark eye now! What happened?!'

‚Nothing... Just... A fight...'

‚With who?'

‚The greasers...'

‚Why?'

‚Look – nobody messes with my family. Especially my brother! I had to go to Angela and have a little talk with her!'

‚Stanley but – then how did you get the scars?'

‚Angela's brother saw me arguing with her. She actually slapped me! Michael got all angry and stuff...'

‚Lee...'

‚Today, after the boxing lesson the greasers were waiting for me outside the building. I got into a fight. But they were too many. Those knuckleheads! If they were only 3 or 4 I could have beaten them up really well!'

Stanley started heating up.

‚Stanley calm down please...'

‚You know – I think they are actually right... Huh... I am just a stupid moron... How dumb of me to think I can change anything! I just thought that if anyone would stand for you – no – for US then... Ugh!'

Stanley hit the door with his fist.

Ford, panicking, hugged his brother from behind. His eyes got all teary and his body was trembling.

‚I'm sorry Ford... I...'

‚You did all of this for me..?'

Ford's embrace was getting tighter.

Stanley released himself from his brother's grip and turned around so that he can face him. He places his palms along Ford's face and slided his fingers down his temples, cheeks and finally, rested them at the back of his brother's neck.

‚Of course... I would do anything for you...'

‚Lee...' Ford started crying and put his arms around his brother's neck.

Stanley suddenly felt a weird feeling inside his body... His brother was so close and his teary eyes looked all of a sudden much more beautiful than before. He uncounciously blushed and without much thinking, he quickly pressed his lips on top of Ford's.

Ford, taken by surprise, widened his eyes and felt his face getting hot. Some feelings that he had never experienced invaded his stomach and made him tighten his grip around his brother's neck.

Their legs weakened and they fell on the bed, on top of each other. They didn't want to part away from the kiss. Finally, Ford whispered:

‚Marry me.'

‚What?'

‚Let's get out of here and go on Stan-o-War together.'

‚Just us?'

‚Just us.'

Stanley caressed Ford's cheek.

Suddenly a voice was heard:

‚DINNER IS READY!'

‚Guess we should go...'

‚Yeah...'

They got up and proceeded to head downstairs. Before getting out of the room Stanley turned around and cracked a smile at his brother.

‚Just us.'


	4. 3 - Dipifica

3\. Game over

Author's Note:

Request from FIRExNINJAxDROID:

Number:

50\. Author's Choice ( aka trashy trash )

Ship: Dipifica

Details: bondage, both 12, Pacifca submissive.

P.S.: I'm trash.

After the trip with Grunkle Stan, Dipper felt like needed a change of scenery and mentality. He thought about it for a while: how could he get girls if he was a shy little knucklehead? He couldn't. That was the answer.

Dipper was sitting on the outside couch, sipping some juice. He looked down, examining the soda bottle. The pink liquid was emanating fizzy bubbles. He thought a little about one of the past weeks. When he and Mabel went to play mini golf and Pacifica Northwest challenged Mabel. Northwest... Hmm... After everything they did to them, somehow he started feeling a little weird around her. It was similar to what he felt when he was around Wendy. But not that powerful or swift. It was brutal and creepy.

He suddenly heard steps towards him.

'Pines I need to talk to you.' The girly voice mumbled.

‚Northwest?'

‚I need you to come to our mansion at once.'

‚What? For what?'

‚We need your help regarding the paranormal.'

Dipper started being a little interested.

‚What do I get if I do it?'

‚How much do you want?'

‚I don't want money! I want you to leave us alone! You have done enough. Mabel is feeling horrible because of you.'

‚Gosh! Fine. Just...' she sighed. ‚I'll wait for you at dusk.'

Pacifica turned around and run back to her car.

Dipper was puzzled. What did Pacifica want from him exactly? And the conversation... It was so odd... Whatever. As long as Mabel will be happy, he will be happy too.

‚How bad can it be anyways...?' said Dipper to himself.

‚Okey – it's bad.' Dipper thought when he found himself in a dark room, filled with what seemed like torture devices.

Pacifica, closing and locking the door behind her, gave an evil grin.

‚Well Pines are you ready?' hissed the girl.

'Ready? R-R-ready for what?' Dipper was both shocked and frightened.

Pacifica started stepping towards him.

Dipper didn't know what to do.

‚P-Pacifica... What are you doing?'

‚You wanted me to leave you all alone, right?'

‚Well yeah but...'

‚Then you have to do something for me too.'

‚But you said it had something to do with the paranormal!'

‚It has. The things I feel are not normal. I wanted this moment to happen since the day you came here.'

‚What? You... You like me or something?'

‚There's nothing romantic to this. I want you. Your body. That's all Dipper.'

'But Pacifica! We cannot do this!'

‚Of course we can! Don't you want Mabel to be happy?'

Dipper still did not know what Pacifica wanted but for Mabel's sake he decided to do whatever she wanted.

'Okay Pacifica. I will do anything.'

‚Undress.'

‚WHAT?'

‚You heard me. Take. It. Off.'

Pacifica started stepping closer to him and pressed herself on Dipper. Dipper, without much thinking, more from the brutal instincts, pushed Pacifica away, making her fall on the floor. She just turned so that she could stay doggy-style and started moving towards Dipper.

‚Yes Dipper... I love it... Please... I want you.'

‚Pacifica! What are you...?'

Pacifica reached the boy's shorts. She started unzipping them.

‚Pacifica wait!' Dipper shrieked.

‚I will do as you say! Please... Just make me... I was submissive all my life! I love when you hit me. I wanna feel more Dipper please!'

For a second, Dipper felt sorry for Pacifica. Poor girl. What should he do...? He mumbled:

‚T-Turn around.'

Pacifica turned around so that Dipper could see her from behind. Hesitantly, Dipper raised his hand and with rapid movement, slapped Pacifica's butt.

‚Ah~' Pacifica cried.

‚I'm sorry I...'

‚It's okay. Don't worry. Please just... I want more...' said Pacifica obviously embarassed.

‚What should I do?' asked Dipper.

‚Well, use the stuff around the room.'

Dipper looked around. There was so much stuff there. And almost everything seemed deathly dangerous. Then, Dipper saw a chair. It seemed pretty simple: it had an open sitting place and underneath was a weirdly shaped object.

‚What about this one?'

‚As you wish... M-Master...' said Pacifica.

‚Don't call me that...'

‚How you wish...'

Pacifica undrssed herself. Her body was so pretty. Her skin was flawless. Well, except for the huge red mark that Dipper's hand left om her bottom. Dipper felt like something was odd about him. He was heating up in a weird but pleasant way. As Pacifica was seating herself in that chair, Dipper saw that the „weirdly shaped object" was being inserted inside her. She was letting out moans and Dipper gulped.

‚C...Come... P-Punish me... Dipper...'

Suddenly Dipper understood what Pacifica wanted. And frankly, he wanted to play too.

‚C-Call me Mr. Pines.'

‚What..?'

Dipper slapped Pacifica.

‚I said: call me Mr. Pines!'

The blond-haired girl let out a deep sigh followed by a twitch.

‚Y-Yes Mr. Pines...'

‚Now move up and down.' said the boy.

Pacifca started riding the metal manhood attached to the chair. Dipper, seeing this, observed that his member got all hard. Was he... Excited!? He unzipped his pants and as soon as he touched himself, he let out a groan. It felt really good. He started rubbing his member. At first slowly, then more rapidly.

Pacifca tried to reach Dipper's manhood with her hand but he didn't let her.

'Beg for it.'

‚Please Mr. Pines! I want it! I want it inside me!'

‚Well aren't you a little horny girl...' ( he heard that once in an adult movie )

Dipper got closer and slapped Pacifica when she tried once more to reach him. He took her blonde locks in one hand and with the other he kept rubbing himself. Soon enough, a white liquid started pouring out of Dipper's member. That was the moment he felt the best.

‚Oh... You came fast...' said Pacifica.

‚Now you can touch it. Clean it.'

As soon as her fingers were about to reach the member, Dipper said:

‚With you mouth.'

‚B-But...'

‚Do it.'

And he pushed her head close to his bottom. She started licking the boner and then sucking it. But Dipper knew that that only would not satisfy her. So he pushed her head, shoving his member all the way inside her throat. She tried to get back to her initial state but Dipper held her thightly both by the head and her hair. Pacifica started choking, tears streaming down her eyes because of the effort of holding them open. Her insides were ravaged by the metal boner of the chair. She was moving up and down. Continuously. Dipper couldn't hold it in any longer and let himself inside Pacifica's throat, filling her esophagus with cum.

She was about to pass out when Dipper pushed her back by her hair. In that moment, Pacifica twitched her legs, letting a clear liquid pour out of her all the way down to the still-inserted metal member and onto the floor. She couldn't breathe and instead a scream of pleasure, only a gasp mixed with a groan could be heard. She started coughing, making little bits of cum run out of her mouth. She was breathing hard...

Dipper knew that it wasn't over yet. It was just the beggining. He took Pacifica from the bottom, touching her bottom cheeks and started moving her up and down the metal erect. Until now, she wasn't able to go all the way down to the base of it. But Dipper moved her so forcefully and so brutally, that in a split of second, Pacifica found herself at the bottom of the metal piece.

She let out a cry of pain and then started moving slowly, in a back and forth motion.

Dipper went from behind and pushed Pacifica forwards so that he could insert himself inside her other hole.

He began pounding her harder and harder.

She thought she would go crazy until she finally spoke up.

‚I can't anymore! I'm gonna come!'

‚Not until I let you!' said Dipper.

‚I-I can- aahh~' yelled Pacifica, reaching the climax.

‚Dipper, hearing her voice, came too inside her. Then, he slapped her.

‚Did I let you come?'

Pacifica, breathing heavily and lifting herself from the chair, said furiously:

‚Game over.'

And she slapped Dipper.


	5. 4 - MaBill

4\. Oh damn

Author's Note:

Request from lokiliddel:

Number:

5\. Wait - are you jealous?

Ship: Mabill.

P.S.: I'm trash.

‚Hello shooting star!'

The voice echoed inside Mabel's ears. He knew that voice. It was so familiar yet so... Disturbing and heart-breaking for some reason...

‚What do you want from me?' she whispered.

‚My my – Don't you think you are a bit too stiff?' the voice spoke again.

‚Bill I do not want to play your games.'

'Are you afraid, shooting star?'

‚Please leave us alone!'

‚"Us"? What „us"? Your brother does not need you anymore. He lives in his own world. Do you think that he wants to stay with you?'

Mabel's eyes got watery and itchy. She suddenly turned around just to find a human-like Bill standing against the doorframe. His grin was piercing through Mabel's heart.

‚I am your only friend, you know...'

‚Friend...?' the girl said. ‚How can I treat you like a friend when you tried to destroy Dipper?'

‚Destroy? I think you made a wrong impression of me. I want to be your friend. I wanna be your only friend. I will never leave your side. Not like someone else that's for sure...' said the demon pointing towards the slice of cake that the girl was holding.

Mabel examined the letters on the cake piece.

„Happy 17 years Dip-Dip"

She started crying, hopelessly wanting to mumble some words between the hiccups.

‚He promised he will come! He promised!'

‚Oh my dear shooting star...' said Bill putting a hand on Mabel's shoulders ‚I came. I care.'

Mabel turned around and hugged the demon.

‚He always leaves. He doesn't care anymore!'

Bill hugged the girl back. He caressed her long wavy hair.

‚There there... Don't cry...' He slipped his hands under Mabel's sweater.

She brutally pushed him away.

‚What do you think you're doing?' she exclaimed.

Bill grabbed Mabel and pushed her against his body. She tried to move around in order to escape from the demon's grip. But she couldn't.

‚Come on shooting star don't try to resist... Afterall, I am the only one who cares...'

‚B-But...'

‚Now now... Hold still... shooting star.' Bill growled.

He started slipping his hands under her clothes. Mabel, frozen in both fear and confusion, could not do anything but give herself to the demon. Bill slowly traced the tips of his fingers along Mabel's legs, working them all the way up to her thighs. He pushed her down on the bed and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He entertwined his fingers with hers with one of his hands and with the other he kept rubbing between her legs.

Mabel started moaning and soon enough she found herself in an explosion of pleasure, making her arch her back.

Bill started entering Mabel with his fingers, moving them in and out at a fast pace.

‚Yes Shooting Star, let everything out.'

Bill moved himself closer to Mabel's face, making her leg touch her body and therefore making the demon's fingers go even deeper inside of her.

‚Ahh~' Mabel cried out.

‚Do you like it?'

‚It feels strange...'

‚Of course. You are dripping. That means that your body enjoys it.'

Then Bill inserted a second finger inside the girl. His other hand was lifting up her sweater, revealing her pink bra. He slided her bra upwards, exposing her skin to the cold air of the room. The demon started stroking her breasts, making her moan more and more.

Mabel slided her fingers along Bill's crotch.

'Oh so you want it shooting star...'

Bill revealed his member, taking Mabel's hand and placing over it.

‚Come on, don't be shy. Stroke it.'

As soon as Mabel started rubbing Bill's erected manhood, he started groaning in pleasure.

‚I can't resist...' Bill hoarsed.

He started entering Mabel, tipping his manhood little by little.

‚You are so thight Shooting Star... I can barely enter you...'

Finally, with a rough movement he fully penetrated Mabel. She gave out a cry as droplets of blood dripped down her skin from inside her. She put her arms around Bill, gripping his coat. Bill started moving in and out. Harder and harder.

'I can't... I'm close... I can't...' mumbled Mabel.

‚Yes... I'm gonna cum Starry...'

Pounding harder and harder, they were both so close to the climax... They were breathing hard and moaning. Their voices were mixing into an arounsing symphony.

‚I'm gonna come!'

‚Yes... Come! Come inside me! Come on Bill!'

‚HAPPY BIRTHDAY MABEL!'

The door slammed open.

A confused Dipper, carrying a backpack stood in the doorframe.

‚Aaaaaaahhh~' both Mabel and Bill exclaimed in pleasure.

Suddenly, they observed Dipper.

'Oh damn.' Bill froze.

'Wait - are you jealous?' Mabel thought.


	6. 5 - Dipstanwich

5.

Author's Note:

Request from Anon :

Number: 50. Author's Choice.( aka trashy trash )

Ship: Dipstanwich

P.S.: I'm trash.

‚Mngh... Stanley...'

Stan was fiercely kissing Ford's neck. Heating up, Ford was clawing the bed sheets and arching his back in pleasure. He was carressing Stan's arms, inflicting his fingers into them. Meanwhile, Stan was tracing his hands all over Ford's abs, making him breathe more and more heavily.

Finally, Stan managed to take off his brother's sweater, revealing his skin. Full of scars and red marks, Ford's white porcelain skin made Stan more excited. He started kissing the marks, going lower and lower, approaching his sibling's crotch. Ford guided Stan towards his manhood, interwining his fingers in his hair.

‚Stanley... Come on! Take me in...'

‚Hard already Sixer?'

‚Shut up.' Mumbled Ford, Hiding his face with his forearm.

Stan unzipped his brother's pants, reavealing his member. He was so hard, his member was twitching in desire.

'You've definitely grown during these years Poindexter...' said Stanley while teasing his brother by rubbing the tip of his manhood.

'Come on knucklehead, take it in already!' Ford demanded.

‚Don't make me let you unfinished, Sixer.' Threathened Stanley.

Stan started licking his brother's dick while rubbing it with his hand. He could hear him moan in desire, thing that made him hard too. Then, all of a sudden, took his brother inside his mouth. His lips were moving up and down, making both of them groan.

The moonlight was creeping through the window, making Ford look abnormally alluring. These feeling that they haven't felt in so long... They were insatiable.

‚Stanley... I'm close!'

‚Not yet, Sixer. Not yet.' Stan replied.

He stood up and unzipped his pants as well. His brother was standing on the bed, taking off the last piece of clothing that he was wearing. Stan, slided Ford near the edge of the bed,keeping his bottom up in the air. He began entering him, his erected member slowly pleasuring his brother. Ford put his legs around his brother's waist so that he could feel him deeper. Stan started pounding his brother, sensually going in and out, while Ford was grasping the bed sheets.

Ford lifted his hands so that he could grip Stan in a thight embrace.

While still inside him, Stan pushed Ford further into the bed, lifting his legs above his shoulders. Feeling him deeper and deeper, Ford's breaths were more and more heavy.

They were moving together, up and down, feeling like they were floating.

Dipper was getting out of the bathroom when he heard weird noises coming from downstairs. He knew that something was odd about this and so he didn't hesitate to go and inspect the surroundings.

After taking one more look at Mabel to make sure that she was sleeping, Dipper started going down the stairs.

With every step, he felt like the tenision inside of him would make his head explode. He was feeling his cheeks heating up and his hands get cold. Was it another weird creature? Should he go back to the safety of the bedroom? No. He couldn't go back. That adrenaline rush... He needed it.

At the bottom of the stairs, the sounds began being louder and louder. They weren't like any other sounds he have ever heard before. He was sure about this.

With each step, Dipper could understand the sounds more and more: they were voices, whispers maybe. He still wasn't sure.

The voices guided him all the way down the hall. He stopped in the near of a door.

‚Grunkle Stan's room? It can't be...' Dipper thought.

But that was the moment when one of the voices could be heard loud and clear:

‚Yes Stanley! Deeper! Ahh~'

‚Grunkle Ford?' Dipper whispered.

Dipper could make out the panting sounds, whispers, heavy breaths and unknown words.

‚Yes... Just like this... Oh my God you are so big...'

‚Don't you dare cum Sixer. Not without me.'

‚What are they doing?' Dipper asked himself.

Right now he was curious. He needed to see what was happening inside the room. So, he opened the door as slowly as he could, just enough to let him peek inside. Right then, he saw what was really going on: Stan on top of Ford, both of them moving continuously, both breathing hard and moaning. Dipper realised what was happening. He saw that before. Afterall, this is what Mabel was reffering when she said "Nothing's scarier than Dipper's web history."

But... Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford... They were his Grunkles... And it was weird to see them like that. However, for some reason, Dipper felt something odd inside his body and as soon as he inspected himself a little, he found out that something was poking out of his pyjama pants.

‚Oh God... Not now... What should I do...? I can't go back to my room! Not with Mabel! And I definitely can't go to the bathroom without being heard by Stan and Ford! What should I do...?'

Dipper started panicking. In a instinctual move, he grabbed his member through his pants and started rubbing himself. He knew what he had to do. He slipped his hand under his pants and started rubbing up and down.

‚Oh God... It feels so good... Mngh...' Dipper moaned.

As he was continuing to jerk off, he leaned on the door. Little did he know that it was still open. So he fell inside the room, slamming the door open and reavealing Stan and Ford's shocked faces.

‚What are you doing here kid?' Stan asked.

‚I... Umm... Went to... Bath...room...'Dipper mumbled.

‚Bathroom eh?' Ford frowned.

‚I... I'm sorry... I... I gotta go...' said Dipper trying to get his member inside his pants.

‚Wait- you can stay.' said Ford.

‚What?'

‚What?'

Both Dipper and Stan were shocked.

‚I... I should probably go to sleep...' said Dipper while trying to get out of the room.

However, clumsiness proved once more that Dipper could not cope with awkward situations. He hit his head onto the open door and fell onto the floor.

Seeing this, both Stan and Ford got out of the bed, reaching out to him.

‚Are you alright, Dipper?' asked Ford, while lifting Dipper up.

‚Yeah... I'm okay...' Dipper mumbled.

While lifting himself up, his gaze met Ford's erected member. He was amazed by it. It was big, with precum pouring out of it. Dipper tried to reach out to it. As soon as the tip of his fingers touched Ford's manhood, he let out a slight moan.

‚It's okay Dipper.'

The poor boy hesitated at first, but something inside him made his hands slip up and down Ford's member.

At the other side of the bed, Stan was watching the scene before his eyes. He knew it was wrong, but because he was still excited, he started touching himself more. Letting out a groan, Stan felt like he would slowly cum.

'Ah - enjoying yourself, Stanley?' Ford remarked. 'Dipper, why don't you help him too?'

Ford took Dipper's hand that was resting on his lap and placed it on Stanley's manhood. Dipper, caught up into the newly-found pleasure, started rubbing both his grunkles, making them moan with desire.

'I can't take it anymore!' Stan cried while releasing the white cum onto Dipper's face.

Ford lifted Dipper and put him on the bed doggy-style. His member was twitching as he started massaging the boy's entrance.

'Ah~ Grunkle Ford...'

'I will enter now Dipper.'

Phushing with all his power, Ford reached Dipper's sweet spot. However, his manhood was too big for Dipper so the impact made a scream escape his lips.

Stan, made his brother lean even more, making him move deeper inside the boy. Stan proceeded to enter his brother and as soon as he did, the three of them moaned in pleasure.

'Grunkle Ford - it's too tight...' Mumbled Dipper.

'As soon as I'll start moving it will get better, ok Dipper?'

'Ok.'

'Hold tight Sixer.' said Stan, starting to nd him harder and harder.

The three of them started moving rythmically, feeling the ecstasy climb up their bodies.

Ford, leaning over Dipper more, reached out to his manhood and started rubbing it.

'Grunkle Ford - I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna cum!'

'Me too Ford!' Stan added.

'Yes Stanley! Cum inside me! Come! Come!'

Dipper was the first to come. As their moans mixed together in a symphony of pleasure, Ford came too, cumming inside of Dipper and feeling how his brother's cum filled his insides.

Their moans were loud, and while they still groaned at the impact of the climax, they heard the door open.

A confused Mabel and Soos were sitting in the doorway, Mabel holding a camera in her hand and Soos a notebook and a pencil.

'So Soos? Did you get it too?'

'Oh boy this is going to be my best fanfiction!'

'Fuck...' Dipper whispered.


End file.
